


Never Ending Nightmare

by Calacious



Series: January in February [16]
Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gore, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of dubious consent, Stockholm Syndrome, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Had Josef never trusted him to kill, not him, but their target, Aaron might never know just how wonderful it felt to take the life of another human being.
Relationships: Aaron/Josef (Creep)
Series: January in February [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ficuary





	Never Ending Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nightmare

It’s a nightmare that Aaron knows he’s never going to wake up from, but he still does what Josef tells him to, continues to film, even when he knows it’s wrong, and when Josef talks about death and immortality, he does his best to hide just how terrified he is. 

The only way out of this nightmare is death, and Aaron is not ready to die just yet, no matter that his life is no longer his own anymore. Giving into Josef has meant giving up a big part of himself, like his moral compass, and a life outside of Josef’s agenda. 

Josef’s agenda tonight involves Peachfuzz, an axe, and a man strung up between two trees. The man is blindfolded, which is both a blessing and a curse. Not being able to see anything is more terrifying. Aaron knows this, he’s experienced some of Josef’s ‘special treatment’ first hand. Of course, his arms and legs were secured to the bedposts with chains, and Josef’s weapon of choice for that particular ‘treatment’ is a cat of nine tails, a blindfold, and a dildo.

“Tell me what you’re feeling,” Josef says. 

He’s standing behind the man, and the man’s head jerks toward the sound of the voice, even though he’s been robbed of his sight. Aaron follows the movement with his camera, zooming in on the man’s face, and then on the swallow as the man tries, but fails to speak because of the gag on his mouth. He’s making sounds behind the gag, though. Frantic sounds that make Aaron shudder. 

“Love bug,” Josef prompts. It’s his nickname for Aaron when they’re out together like this. 

Aaron clears his throat, and tightens his grip on the camera so that his shot doesn’t come out shaky. “Uh,” he says, and then he takes a deep breath, wills himself to say the right thing and end the nightmare for this man in a way that he can never end it for himself. 

“Excited,” he says, hating himself for feeling a slight thrill as he watches the man’s body jerk toward the sound of his voice. 

“I think you’re ready,” Josef says, and Aaron can hear the smile in the other man’s voice, even though he can’t see it because of the wolf mask. 

The man jerks in his bonds, back arching, limbs twitching. His ankles and wrists are bloody from pulling against the bindings. It’s clear that he’s begging, and Aaron chooses to focus on the man’s straining muscles, before turning the camera on the tears leaking out of the blindfold. It reminds Aaron of a butterfly pinned to an insect board. It’s poetic and beautiful in a way. 

“For what?” Aaron asks, angling the camera in such a way that it captures the blood from a shallow axe to the man’s torso glistening in the light of the full moon. Another gorgeous display that makes Aaron shudder.

“Your first kill,” Josef says in a voice that is breathless and growly. 

Aaron swallows. He knows that he’ll be experiencing another ‘special treatment’ tonight, after the killing and disposing of the body is done. Part of him is looking forward to it, and he has to think less savory thoughts to keep his libido in check. Thoughts of his mother often help to quell his sex drive.

“I--” the protest dies on his lips when Josef slides the axe into his hand, and takes the camera from him. He guides Aaron over to the man, keeping an arm around Aaron’s waist, and the camera focused on the man who will, if Josef gets his way, be Aaron’s first kill.

At first he bulks at the idea, but then, as Josef guides him through whispered words of encouragement that go straight to his dick, Aaron finds himself raising the axe, and bringing it to bear on the back of the man’s head. Blood spurts forth from the head injury, spattering on the camera lens (which is seen when he and Josef review the footage after cleanup, before mind-blowing sex that is less of a punishment than other sessions have been and is more praise for a job well done), but the man isn’t dead with that first blow.

Aaron’s stomach clenches when he tastes blood in the air, and he wants to close his eyes, but he can’t. The man’s head is bleeding, but he’s not dead, and he’s contorting his body in a way that has to be painful, and all that Aaron can do is watch in fascination, and strike the next blow, and then the next one that ends the man’s life with brain matter spilling from the split that Aaron made in his head. There’s brain matter on Aaron’s clothes, on the mask that Josef got for him to wear when he first started bringing Aaron to his kills (it looks like a kewpie doll’s face), and on the head of the axe. It’s disgusting, and yet Aaron can’t take his eyes off of it, and he’s never been as turned on by death as he is in this moment.

“Good boy,” Josef praises as he pries the axe out of Aaron’s hand, and sets to work on cleaning up the crime scene. 

After, when they’re alone, masks off, lying in bed together, Aaron presses a kiss to Josef’s lips. “Thank you,” he says, and for the first time since he started living this nightmare of a life, he means it.

“For what?” Josef asks. He’s tracing a pattern across Aaron’s stomach, along the path of a scar that he gave Aaron what feels like eons ago, back when Aaron had tried to leave him.

“For tonight,” Aaron says. He licks his lips. “I--”

“You were beautiful,” Josef says, and he steals a kiss that is passionate and violent, and draws blood. It leaves Aaron dizzy, and aching for more. 

“So were you,” Aaron admits.

“I knew you would be,” Josef says. “I knew that you were born to do this.”

And maybe he was, though Aaron doubts that he’d ever have killed anyone had Josef never entered his life. Had this nightmare of abject terror never begun. And, had Josef never trusted him to kill, not him, but their target, Aaron might never know just how wonderful it felt to take the life of another human being. He might never know how addictive it was. All he knows is that he doesn’t want this nightmare to ever end, and he’s looking forward to his next kill.


End file.
